


Art

by Plugs



Series: Art, gaze and passion [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Sunstreaker is a disabled artist who wants to break free of past expectations.But now he finds his work stolen from him by another mech.Little does he know this is the first spark of the flames of passion.
Series: Art, gaze and passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Art

“Urg. Do you really stay here all night? How do you not deactivate out of boredom,” Sideswipe groaned. “There isn’t even a buffet table.”

Sunstreaker sighed. The industrial setting of the converted storage bunker was a nice change to white stark galleries. But his brother clearly didn’t appreciate it. “Sometimes I look at the art Sideswipe. Because we’re in an art gallery. Occasionally I talk to mechs—“

“—And look like you wanna run em over with your hover chair the whole time,” Sideswipe added.

Sunstreaker snorted. “Don’t tempt me Sideswipe.”

Jazz laughed. “And that’s why your agent handles most of the talking. Good crowd here today—think I’ll snag you some good sales.”

Across the room a green mech entered the gallery. His chest bore temporary glyphs indicating an assistant to an artist rather than a guest.

Sunstreaker frowned. “I don’t recognise that mech. Haven’t seen him before at an event.”

“Hook. He’s known as Scrapper’s gearwolf—a professional critic,” Jazz explained.

“Of what?” Sideswipe asked.

“Everything. Movies, art, architecture, music. He’s known for giving few compliments and having a personality that could strip paint,” Jazz replied.

“I know,” Sunstreaker sneered. “Called my commissioned portraits beautiful empty gestures to rich mechs. He said I was wasting my talent being their lapdog...frag him but I can’t say I disagree.”

“Which is why we’re here. To show rich mechs you don’t need their approval with your new paintings,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker smiled. “Thanks Sideswipe.”

Sunstreaker’s new work hung behind him. His self portrait used symbology that referenced Solus’s forging of the first mechs. Himself lying in a discarded metal casting mould with his hands crossed over his chest. His knee armour removed to show the damaged joints.

A mech had already walked past and muttered it was ‘blasphemy’. Sunstreaker felt that meant he was off to a good start. Mechs didn’t like the idea that Solus’s perfect forging would create disabled bodies.

“Thought so.” Jazz said. “If one Constructicon is here, the rest of the hexa* will be too. Scrapper’s attempt to revitalise his art career looks like it’s produced fruit.”

Sunstreaker now broken from this thoughts eyed a group of large construction alt mechs pulling in a sheet covered object. Hook was directing them to what Sunstreaker guessed was Scrapper’s gallery space. He didn’t recognise them but he recognised Scrapper.

Scrapper limped slowly behind the others. Hook moved around to walk beside him keeping pace and glaring at nearby mechs.

Scrapper paused to look at Sunstreaker’s work. He nodded at him then walked on. Sunstreaker didn’t know if it was a complement or polite acknowledgment.

Once Scrapper reached his work the sheet covering it was pulled off. The sculpture was in the shape of a mech reaching for the sky. It was made from discarded metal, plastic and glass. Sunstreaker found himself directing his hoverchair towards it without realising.

He needed to know more. To know what it meant. As he got closer he saw something familiar.

“That’s my work!” Sunstreaker yelled.

“Excuse me?” Hook said. “Are you accusing Scrapper of plagiarism? I’ll have you know that’s a very serious—“

“The metal sheet making up the chest with the lines on it. I painted it in the pits. It was one of my first works,” Sunstreaker growled.

Scrapper stepped forwards. “I assumed the crossing diagonal lines were part of an un-started squares game. If you could show me a signature...”

Sunstreaker grimaced. “I didn’t sign my earlier works. But this is mine, I want it back now.”

“You want to take this sculpture apart over a mere claim of theft?” Hook stepped in front of Scrapper and waved his arm dismissively. “...Don’t you have some rich mechs to please lapdog?”

Sunstreaker laughed. He grabbed Hook’s outstretched arm. There was a resounding thud as Hook’s body hit the floor.

“No. I don’t,” Sunstreaker replied.

* * *

“When you said you wanted to stir up some controversy to get your new direction noticed, you didn’t tell me you were gonna throw a mech to the floor,” Jazz said. 

Sunstreaker huffed. “Didn’t tell me Hook was stupid enough to provoke me.”

“Sunny, the only reason security didn’t get involved is because the other Constructicon’s couldn’t stop laughing,” Sideswipe said. “...well all of ‘em but Hook and Scrapper.”

“Sunstreaker, you can’t do this slag again okay? I get you wanna break out of your old market, but this is going to give mechs the wrong ideas,” Jazz said.

Sunstreaker rubbed his servos over his face. “Because I’m an ex-gladiator with a processor glitch? Knew I shouldn’t have gone public about that.”

“Most mechs aren’t gonna see Hook’s provocation. They’re gonna see him on the floor,” Jazz said.

“I know,” Sunstreaker replied. “But the work Scrapper had...”

“...It was one of his first back when we were just pit brats.” Sideswipe explained. “It was about feeling caged in the pits. That’s why the lines get closer together towards the left side.”

“And comparing it to fragging squares!” Sunstreaker growled. “Seeing Scrapper with my work, talking about it like it was nothing. I could have coped but Hook got in my face. Primus.” Sunstreaker put his helm in his hands. “I lost it.”

Jazz sighed. “I’ll see what I can do on my end in terms of getting that work recognised as yours officially. But you’ve gotta consider you’ll have to let it go, okay?”

“Sure,” Sunstreaker lied.

* * *

*if trines, from the Latin word are three mechs bonded or in some form of close relationship. Then a hexa also from the Latin word is six mechs in the same form of relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is disabled and writing things he knows about. However, he isn’t a wheelchair user so inaccuracies there are welcome for crit. He did do research on wheelchair self defence and marital arts and flipping someone like Sunstreaker does is plausible. 
> 
> The lovely TheVintageHawk sensitivity read this for wheelchair using accuracy. Thank you Jodie <3


End file.
